Cheating
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Natsu accuses Gray of cheating on him, leaving a very confused ice mage. What will happen next?


**Cheating**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Natsu accuses Gray of cheating on him, leaving a very confused ice mage. What will happen next?

* * *

 **Cheating (Rated T)**

"Hi, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly as he pounced on his lover. Gray had just gotten back from a mission and it was a little late.

"Hey, Natsu," laughed Gray. "Have you been waiting all this time?"

"Yes," Natsu said dramatically. "I've been waiting for you for _so_ long."

Gray raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? Does that mean you missed me?"

"Of course I missed you!" Natsu snapped. "You've been on a mission for two whole days! Without me! How could I not miss you?!"

Gray chuckled and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist, bringing him closer. "I have such a devoted dragon, don't I?"

Said dragon growled.

"Your growling isn't going to deter me from teasing you."

Natsu hmphed and put his arms around Gray's neck, looking up at him adorably. "I really did miss you, Gray."

"How much?" Gray asked huskily as he leaned closer toward Natsu's face.

"This much," Natsu answered before placing his hot lips on Gray's equally icy ones.

Two days they hadn't kissed and it felt like heaven. Gray, not wasting any time, nipped and sucked at Natsu's bottom lip until he gasped, allowing Gray to penetrate his awaiting mouth. Soon Gray's tongue mapped out every crevice in Natsu's fiery mouth, leaving no area untouched by him. Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, they quickly engaged themselves in a fierce tongue battle.

Natsu's mind was in overdrive. Two days was far too long a wait to do this. And this just felt so right…so good…so—something wasn't right.

Gray's mind snapped out of his wonderful bliss when he felt Natsu suddenly pull away and push himself away from him.

"Natsu, what—"

"Cheater!" Natsu screamed at him.

"Huh?"

"You're cheating on me!" accused Natsu.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not cheating on you!" Was he insane?!

"Yes you are!"

"Just because I've been away on a mission for two days doesn't mean I've been cheating on you, Natsu. I love you too much to hurt you for some stupid reason like that."

"But you _are_ cheating on me!" Natsu yelled, pointing a finger at him, looking absolutely furious.

"No I'm—"

"Liar!"

"Natsu, I'm not—"

"Yes you are! I can taste it!"

Gray was confused, bewildered, mystified, befuddled, puzzled, baffled, perplexed, be—you get the idea.

 _Taste it? Taste what? What the hell is he talking about?_ Gray thought hysterically. It wasn't like Natsu to make outrageous accusations.

Who was he kidding? Yes, he was.

And right now Natsu looked like he was capable of doing just about anything, be it stupid or otherwise.

"I don't know what you mean, Natsu," Gray started slowly, hoping to figure out just what was going on in his head.

"I can taste it! After we kissed! I can taste it! You're cheating on me!"

"Natsu, I can assure you that I have never once had an affair—"

"Affair? Who said anything about an affair?" Natsu asked, confusion now crossing his features.

Gray concluded that Natsu was a bit more outrageous than he'd previously anticipated. Considering the situation with utmost care, he said softly, "So…you're _not_ accusing me of seeing someone else?"

Natsu crossed his arms and looked at Gray as if he'd grown two heads. "Why would I accuse you of seeing someone else?"

At this, Gray just about lost his temper. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe it had something to do with me kissing my boyfriend and then his pushing me away, screaming that I'd cheated on him!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Not with a person, you idiot!" he retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then what the fuck are you talking about?!" roared Gray angrily.

"You had ice cream. You promised me that you'd stop eating that stuff so much. It's not healthy."

Gray's eye twitched. _This_ was what it was all about. Natsu had tasted the ice cream during their kiss and accused him of cheating on him?!

"You expect me to be on a mission for two whole days without _any_ ice cream?!" Gray's face turned red from his apparent anger.

"I'm not the one who cheated," Natsu huffed as he turned his back to Gray and started walking away.

"For the last time, I did not fucking cheat on you! And it was only ice cream flavored gum for crying out loud!"

Natsu froze. "Oh," he said quietly.

And then he started to run.

"Natsu, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
